


Hellhound

by nana_kira



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Alfred knows no happiness, And his pride makes him want to do things.png, F/M, M/M, Multi, Only his pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_kira/pseuds/nana_kira
Summary: "Go now, my Glorious Hound. Shall I retrieve you at Dawn."Alfred is a lonely man. Lucky to find another purpose for his life.





	Hellhound

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of that fic on the good account bc i'm a dummy hi

Alfred was one of these men who didn’t question orders. Or even the reasons of his work. That’s how it always was with his brothers and sisters. That’s how it would always be. Because that’s how he was raised, after all.

So, when the War came to its end, it was hard for the Executioner to find a new purpose for his life. Roaming down Yharnam, killing beasts, seeing the once so glorious Church reduced to nothing but a Godforsaken place…  
Sometimes, a Hunter would arrive, and he was glad to help them.  
Sometimes, the Hunter would die, and there was nothing he could do about it, but wait for another company to arrive.

Alfred was lonely.  
And the Gods didn’t seem to have any purpose they could give him.

Until one day, a Hunter, different than the others he had the chance to meet, came to Yharnam. He was tall, of fair skin and dark hair… Handsome.  
But, Alfred saw it the first time they meet. Something was wrong with him. He knew it since he stared at the golden eyes for the first time.

And yet, he didn’t back off, gladly accepting to help the man when he asked for it.

They would talk of past time, but Alfred soon learned he wouldn’t know anything of the Hunter’s past. Not that he didn’t want to share, though.

“I am afraid my past is not something my memory can recall, my friend. I would have loved to share stories of my time,” was the explanation Alfred got from him.

And he didn’t mind.  
He knew this was something common, the Hunter wouldn’t be the first man Alfred met who suffered from Amnesia. Probably not the last either.

And well, at least he had company, now.  
Despite that, the man was kind, sharing discovery he has made on his wandering, telling of the only tales he could remember.

And Alfred liked him, more than he would admit. Feeling empty whenever the man wasn’t around, and jumping of joy each time he would see him.

Time flew, and Alfred learned the truth. This Hunter he oh so liked, was of the same breed than the beings who buried the city in its fate.  
And yet, there he was, sharing time with him, a mere human of no interest, he thought.

His feeling became fascination.

The man was lonely, he once told Alfred. So, when he asked him to come in his dream and serve him, the Executioner accepted.  
Because, he was lonely too.  
Because, serving was the only thing he was good at.

*******************

This dream was different than The Hunter’s Dream of Yharnam. It was filled with pure black flowers - a favorite of the God, he learned from his daughter.  
She had pinky, curly hair, volumptuous lips, curved and round shapes.  
And a strong accent, that reminded him of Eileen, somehow. The thought made him sad, he missed the woman, but the girl was there to wipe his sorrow away.

He liked her, and the feeling was mutual.

The would often go on mission together, and he has to admit that her Beastly features were even more appealing to see when engaged in a fight, tainted in blood.  


*******************  


They were even more, when during a moment of respite, they would kill the time bonding together.  
The way her fur rose when he thrusted in, claws digging in the skin of his back, marking him.  
He liked that game. And, it was only after he came inside of her for the first time, that he realised how much he missed it.

They would then often bond like this. But, there wasn’t any love behind it. Only curiosity, a way to kill time and relieve each other.  
And, Alfred couldn’t but wonder…

Would his God squirm the same way she did if he fucked him? Would his moans be the same?  
His thoughts were blurred. Having under him the body of a woman, not that he didn’t like it thought, but in mind the man who offered him a new life…

And he indeed had the God in mind since the very first time they met. And even during private moments - with his daughter, moreover, he couldn’t think of someone else.

He wanted to taste him, love him.  
And as his pride as an executioner won over him, he also wanted to know if he could break him.

*******************

So, one day, Alfred asked him. Bluntly, because he wasn’t raised with tact.  
And the God laughed. It made him angry.

“My dear, you should know that a Hound cannot look down on the Master,” he said, and Alfred lowered his head, shame burning at his face.

“...Only they have to prove themselves worthy of it.”

 

From that day on, Alfred has been perfect with every little things. Flawless on every task he was asked to complete.  
But still upset not to get what he wanted.

So, instead, he asked if it could be the other way around.  
And this time, his God eagerly accepted the offer.

That’s how he found himself spread on a bed, impatient man getting to work over him.

And yet, his mind was still somewhere else.

When his tongue toyed on his cock, Alfred could only muse - between wet gasps; about whether or not he would be able to return the same.  
When his God took him with grace, thrusts none too gentle, he wondered if he too would be that accurate, if he could tear from his mouth similar moans that the ones he made.

*******************

And once, that day came to be.  
That day, he found himself comfortably settled between strong thighs, his cock pulling in and out with little control. He was too eager to have some.  
And even if, the God made himself a task to remind Alfred that, he could shove his dick wherever he wanted, the dark haired man would always have the upper hand on him.

The palm on his throat robbing oxygen out of him was his reminder.

_____________________________________________________________________

“So...You want me to go bare-handed, really?” Alfred asked, surprised.  
Before him, his God chuckled.

“This will be enough for you. You do not need more.”

Sun already started to slip behind the towers of Yharnam. Auriel came closer to the Executioner, mouth breathing directly into his ear.

“You know what await you for your success.”  
The words were enough to make Alfred tense of desire, and he kneeled when Auriel presented his hand to him.

“Go now, my Glorious Hound. Shall I retrieve you at Dawn.”

Dawn? Alfred grimaced, face still down. His God certainly knew how to push him on the edge.


End file.
